Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Alex Parker
Summary: PG 13 - only coz this is SLASH! My first attempt, and I'm a big DM/HP pusher... anyway, this is a bit of lfuff, slash, not much of a plot... but a good, interesting read anyway!
1. prologue

In the car on the way to King's Cross Station, Dudley sat in front with Uncle Vernon and insisted on changing the stations of the radio. When he found a new hit song, he sat back and listened, content. Harry rather liked the song, for no apparent reason, so he decided to listen instead of finish his (messy) letter to Sirius.  
  
Under a lover's sky / Gonna be with you / And no one's gonna be around / You think that you would fall / Well, just wait until / Til the sun goes down / Underneath the starlight / Starlight / There's a magical feeling so right / It'll steal your heart tonight!  
  
"Hey, boy! Get your trunk, we're here! And never ask me to drive you to this, this. place again!" As soon as Harry jumped out of the car with his things, Uncle Vernon was off. Yeah, I'll miss you too, Harry thought bitterly.  
  
Still, as he made his way onto Platform 9 and ¾, he couldn't help but smile. It was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last year, Voldemort had finally been defeated with only a little help from Harry. He'd had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach all summer, like something was telling him that something weird and wonderful was going to happen to him this year. Of course it was sad that he would be graduating, but it also meant he was a full-grown wizard - he would be able to move out of the Dursley's, get a job, and a life of his own! Yeah, it might be sad, but this was bound to be the best year ever!  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sighed. A Muggle taxi. A common Muggle taxi! He was appalled at the mode of transportation his mother had arranged for him. The driver thought he was right insane, what with his large trunk and eagle owl, and Draco rather thought the same of him. He sighed and looked out the window as the driver turned up the radio.  
  
You can try to resist/Try to hide from my kiss/But you know/But you know that you/Can't fight the moonlight/Deep in the dark/You'll surrender your heart/But you know/But you know that you/Can't fight the moonlight, no./You can't fight it. /It's gonna get to your heart.  
  
Stupid Muggle music. Stupid Muggle taxi. Stupid. stupid. stupid heart! He'd been trying to get rid of the nagging feeling all summer, but it just wouldn't go away. and Draco was afraid this year at school would make it worse. 


	2. Away From Temptation

Harry wandered around the platform, trying to find Ron and Hermione. She had been staying with the Weasley's this summer while her parents were in America. Harry had watched a romance spark between the two all summer, and he was dying to see how his two best friends were doing, and if they were still alive. He hadn't heard from them for two weeks, and as much as they were in love, they were still Ron and Hermione. They bickered over everything!  
  
Harry finally sat down on a bench, his feet pounding. He had looked all over and hadn't found them yet. He decided they weren't here yet, and made sure he had a clear view of the barrier for when they did arrive. Harry closed his eyes for a brief second, breathing in the crisp air. A strange scent floated by his nostrils suddenly. It smelled delectable, but he could not place it. Opening his eyes, he found he had smelled aftershave. That was not what turned his stomach, but the fact that the aftershave was coming from one Draco Malfoy, Harry's archenemy.  
  
"Staring at something in particular, Potty?" Malfoy sneered. Harry wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but restrained himself. He could feel the urge to tackle Malfoy building.  
  
"Bug off, Malfoy," he sighed. Draco looked at Harry suspiciously. Harry watched as the look in his eyes turned from confusion, to amazement, to pure terror. He immediately turned and sprinted off to the train. Odd, he thought to himself. Malfoy acted almost scared of me! Harry shrugged. Serves him right.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco had to put as much distance between the Boy Wonder and him as he could. Slumping against the side of the train, he ran a pale hand through his even paler hair. How he could have almost broke down like that was unthinkable. What was even worse was why he had almost broken down.  
  
Draco had spotted Potter from across the crowd all alone, and could not help but start the year off with a little harassing. Walking right up to him, his stomach did a flip. Draco thought it was because he didn't have his thugs with him in case things got rough, but then noticed Potter's cronies were nowhere to be found either. He was about to throw out a clever comment when Harry's eyes sprang open. The two made eye contact, and his enemy's eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul, feeding on his fears and secrets. Finally, Draco mentally shook himself and got his wit back.  
  
"Staring at something in particular, Potty?" Draco realized his heart wasn't even in the teasing. Potter's entire body tensed.  
  
"Bug off, Malfoy." A simple command, but he had said it with such confidence and power that Draco was taken aback. There was something different about Harry Potter this year, and Draco suddenly found himself thinking the unthinkable. He then turned around and ran, fast as he could, away from the temptation.  
  
Draco Malfoy had wanted to kiss Harry Potter.  
  
The world was coming to an end. 


End file.
